<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nail File by Sismyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581101">Nail File</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn'>Sismyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Alex Manes, The boys talk, subtly bamf alex manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been kidnapped. Flint tells him he's being held as bait for Michael. Alex tells him Michael isn't going to come. Inevitably, Michael does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flint Manes &amp; Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, mentioned miluca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nail File</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canon ignores 206 and so do I!! So basically we diverge for two minutes from 206 bc I hated it, converge again, aaand I'm gonna get jossed in 212 so enjoy for now!! This is not overtly anti-miluca but uhh ymmv. Also warning for casual use of the word "stupid." Michael has opinions. </p><p>No research or references we make things up like MEN</p><p>I'm pro Flint redemption and we're both Team Alex o3o</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alex knew several things. His brother had hit him, and he'd woken up in the basement of his childhood home sans prosthetic, and said basement meant his father was involved. </p><p>Besides the head wound, which was fortunately superficial, and the usual pain in his hip and leg, he was surprisingly okay for his father being involved. He supposed that was something. </p><p>Unfortunately, he was also handcuffed to a post with his back to the door and stairs. Not ideal, but he'd been thrown into the basement enough times as punishment to know the layout. He knew exactly which steps creaked under how much weight.</p><p>His laptop bag, leg, and presumably his other things were on the table far, far out of reach. No sign of the alien glass. </p><p>It was sort of feeling rude that they'd decided to just grab him when he knew his father had bugged him and therefore <em> he </em> knew he was going to give him the piece. </p><p>Except his brother and father weren't rude for nothing. Which meant they had something else to gain by taking him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. If it was just his dad, he might think he was tying up loose ends, but surely Flint wouldn't let him <em> kill </em> him...</p><p>Alex sighed and pulled at the cuffs for the third time since he'd woken up. They were good and tight. No surprise there. He had nothing to pick them with, and the floor was clear of anything he could use.</p><p>He assumed he'd already missed getting to spend time with Forrest, which was a bummer. He would have liked some input on his lyrics. At least he was getting out of the recruitment thing. Which he'd told everyone he was going to, so no one would be looking for him for a few days. Yay.</p><p>Alex rested his head against the post. Time to wait. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And wait he did, along with some light snoozing so that he'd be alert when the time came. The only noises were the house settling. He'd always hated that. It put him on edge unnecessarily. </p><p>Either no one was home, or they weren't walking directly above him. </p><p>Patience, he told himself. Deep breaths.</p><p>It had been several hours since he'd woken up when he finally heard life above. He heard the steps of someone wide awake coming in through the front door. Inwardly he cursed the fact that Flint and their father had similar gaits and weight. </p><p>(After all, he was fairly sure dear old dad was faking his stroke-induced limp, as if Alex wouldn't be able to tell. He'd spent enough time in rehab and on his own crutch to recognize the difference.</p><p>It didn't seem to matter how many times Alex proved that he was smarter. His father kept trying to prove that he was irrevocably evil. It just made him sad.)</p><p>The door to the basement opened, but the light didn't turn on. "You awake, kid?"</p><p>Flint. He kept his relief to himself. "No thanks to you."</p><p>His brother skipped the creaky steps without answering. Alex had hoped for an apology, but no cigar. "If you try anything, I'll do it again."</p><p>Alex let his head loll. "Why would I try anything? You're my <em> brother</em>."</p><p>Flint scoffed and went past him to the table. He could barely make him out in the dark. "Yeah, the poor baby brother thing isn't going to work this time, Alex. This is getting ridiculous."</p><p>"I'm sorry, is the xenophobia life not 24/7 glamour?"</p><p>"They're <em> actually dangerous</em>, Alex! This isn't some irrational fantasy thing!"</p><p>"Yeah it is," Alex replied flatly. "<em>You're </em> dangerous, Mr. Weapons Specialist. No alien ever hit me over the head and locked me in a basement."</p><p>"I have visible weapons, they have <em> powers</em>. It is not the same." Flint began to pick things up off the table. He shoved the prosthetic in the bag and put the strap over his neck. "You're still useful, and I'm not letting dad kill you. We have to move."</p><p>"Wow. Thanks bro." Alex clenched his fists as Flint knelt down behind him. </p><p>"I'm serious, Alex. Don't try any shit. The only reason I'm not just knocking you out again is because you're a bitch to get up the stairs, and I don't want to carry you. Again."</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes. "<em>So </em> sorry. I won't try any shit." He still wanted to find out what they were up to, and that would be difficult if he was unconscious. "You wouldn't have had to carry me if you hadn't hit me in the first place, though."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're a little shit. Come on." Flint only unlocked one of the cuffs, which told Alex it was going back on once they were wherever they were going. </p><p>He had a very small window to try to get something off of Flint for later, then. He was in uniform, Alex could feel the fabric under his arm as he helped him up the steps. Loads of pockets to check. He knew he had a pen knife in his laptop bag, but he wouldn't be able to reach that far without suspicion. Searching Flint for something he wouldn't miss was the only option.</p><p>As Flint carefully avoided the last creaky stair, Alex found a nail file in one of Flint's side pockets, which he quickly shoved into the side of his waistband without his brother's notice. </p><p>"You can't keep interfering with this, Alex. I warned you before," Flint said as they exited the house. "When this is over, I'm having you court martialed."</p><p>"And what is <em> this</em>, Flint? Because it looks a lot like genocide to me." Besides which, anything Flint had on him was entirely made up. His encryption and his team were both unbreakable. If anything, the accusation would bury him in paperwork for a while. Flint's false imprisonment of him, on the other hand... </p><p>"We have to be ready," Flint said firmly. He held Alex up against his car by his arm as he threw the bag in the front seat. In the back, Alex was surprised that Flint bothered to buckle him in. It showed on his face, because his brother said, "Don't know if you're aware except I'm pretty sure you are, when I was transporting the body an oncoming car swerved into my lane. The truck flipped, and the body mysteriously disappeared along with the other vehicle."</p><p>Alex only shrugged innocently. The nail file was digging into his side. "Where are we going now? Do I get to see any of your cool toys?"</p><p>Flint closed the door on him and got into the driver's seat. </p><p>"What, not gonna talk to me anymore?"</p><p>Flint flicked his radio to a country station and turned the volume up, and Alex couldn't help but groan. </p><p>It was torture, but it was sibling-grade torture, which meant that the poor baby brother thing would, in fact, work. Later. He paid attention to where they were going for the time being. Not Flint's house; Alex had looked him up when he found out he was stationed in Caulfield. This was an upper class neighborhood with big yards and plenty of space between the houses, he knew that much.</p><p>Alex kicked at Flint's seat when they pulled into one of the driveways. "Did you get a sugar mama or what?"</p><p>"Ugh, shut up. There's a closet with your name on it."</p><p>"Just when I was trying to get <em> out </em> of the closet," Alex said dramatically. Flint opened his door, amusement barely concealed. "Why not court martial me now and get it over with?"</p><p>"Need you for leverage," Flint said gruffly. </p><p>They went through a living room faster than Alex could register anything but a fireplace and approximately eight thousand quilts, but he forced Flint to stop when he saw a bathroom. "<em>I </em> need to pee."</p><p>"Whatever." He squinted. "<em>Can </em> you?"</p><p>"Yes, Jesus Christ. Leave the door open if it makes you feel better."</p><p>Flint watched him make his way to the toilet. </p><p>"Okay, are you going to watch me pee?"</p><p>He shook his head and faced somewhat away, though Alex knew he was still in his peripheral. Alex took the chance to observe the bathroom even as he sat down, balance shot with his hands stuck together. He <em> did </em> need to pee. There were no identifying photos, though. It was just as folksy a room as the living room. He eyed the shower curtain, or more specifically, the metal rod. </p><p>"Who am I supposed to be leverage for, exactly?" Alex wondered as he washed his hands. He stuck his tongue out at the mirror and frowned. </p><p>"You're joking, right?"</p><p>"Uh, no. I can't think of anyone who would come for me." He wasn't even lying. Whatever Flint wanted was probably bad, and Alex was not worth it. Flint took his arm again. "You're going to be disappointed, bro."</p><p>They stopped at a closet with a freshly cut, thick plexiglass window in the door. Alex could smell the sawdust from the door. Flint said, "Nah. You know, it was between you and his sister, and since Dad also wanted the glass, it was you. Congrats."</p><p>"Whose sister?" Alex said blankly. Was he talking about Rosa for Kyle? That made no sense. </p><p>"Can't believe they even feel family bonds," Flint muttered. He opened the door and Alex noticed it was reinforced, but he turned his foot to keep from being guided in. </p><p>"Michael? You think <em> Michael </em> is going to come for me?"</p><p>Flint looked at Alex like he was being ridiculous. "Obviously. Look, you have to drink the water in there before I go. I'm not leaving you with the cup so you can break it and shiv me later."</p><p>"Michael is not going to come," Alex said. "And if you hurt him trying to get him to do whatever it is you want--"</p><p>"Literally don't have to hurt him if I have you. Jesus, Alex, anyone who is paying attention can tell he's into you. He'll come, and he's going to build my bomb. The end."</p><p>"He won't. What are you going to do when he rightly refuses to build your genocide bomb?"</p><p>Flint shrugged. "Threaten you, I guess. Seriously doubt it's going to come to that, though. Do you mind?" He indicated the closet, but Alex didn't budge. "I've got things to do."</p><p>"Oh, are they more or less important than kidnapping me?"</p><p>"You're not a kid anymore. Just sit down and drink the damn water. Please."</p><p>Alex went in and sat on the cushioned bench. He picked up the cup and did as Flint asked. God, he was thirsty. But before he gave the glass to his brother, he said, "I mean it, Flint. You can't hurt Michael. He's a good person."</p><p>He held out his hand. "I know you believe that, for whatever reason, and as long as he doesn't provoke me, I won't. Because it's you. I'll bring you food in a little bit. Give me the pre-shiv."</p><p>Alex silently handed the cup over. The door shut and locked, and he laid back. The bench wasn't long enough to stretch out, but neither was the closet itself. The shelves were cleared out. There were holes in the walls where rods for hangers would go, but they were long gone. He could easily cannibalize the cushions with Flint's nail file, but there wasn't any point. Better to save the nail file for picking the handcuffs and stay comfortable.</p><p>Hopefully when Michael didn't show up in any sort of timely manner, Flint would get bored and just court martial him. In the meantime, he didn't want him to go after Michael, or Isobel, or even Maria, if Flint figured out she was dating Michael. She probably would have been a better bet than him.</p><p>Alex shook his head. It was better this way. Michael wouldn't come, and Isobel and Maria would be safe. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Flint returned an hour later, and Alex didn't even bother to sit up. His brother tossed a pack of cinnamon sugar pop tarts on his stomach. "Hurry up, I want the wrapper."</p><p>"Why? Am I gonna shiv you with the wrapper?"</p><p>"It's garbage, you little shit." He narrowed his eyes. "<em>Are </em> you gonna shiv me with the wrapper?"</p><p>Alex freed the pop tarts and eyed the wrapper in question. It was thick plastic rather than thin aluminum. He could possibly fashion it into a weapon that probably wouldn't feel good jammed into a throat. He looked back up at his brother with a sly grin. "Maybe."</p><p>Flint held out his hand.</p><p>Alex balled up the wrapper and threw it at his brother. He barely caught it and scowled at him. The nail file was better, anyway. "So, have you put up my ransom yet?"</p><p>"I didn't kidnap you."</p><p>"You abducted me. How are you different from an alien again?" Alex wondered, most of one of the pop tarts stuffed into his mouth. "Not that I've ever been abducted by one, either."</p><p>"I'm not hellbent on destroying the human race."</p><p>Alex snorted and fell back into the bench. "No one is out to get humanity, Flint."</p><p>"I don't understand how you can still think that when you've read everything I've given you."</p><p>"I have a soul," Alex retorted.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Okay, that wasn't fair, Alex supposed. He lifted his head slightly. "Do you ever think maybe those reports are propaganda?"</p><p>"So, what, everyone who filled out a report was lying? It's a conspiracy? I've <em> seen </em> them, Alex. They're feral."</p><p>"They don't have to lie to make things sound bad. They can just leave things out." Alex rubbed his forehead. "You saw elderly people who had been tortured and isolated for seventy years."</p><p>"One of them killed Jim Valenti!"</p><p>"What, pray tell, do you think Jim Valenti was doing that one of them was able to use their powers on him? Hmm?"</p><p>Flint blinked at him. "He was-- He was trying to free them."</p><p>Alex reclined again and brushed the crumbs off his sweater and onto the floor. "Video's in the Project Shepherd bunker. I know the Army doesn't encourage critical thinking, but you should try it sometime."</p><p>"Ugh. Bye, Alex."  </p><p>The door clicked shut behind him, so Alex resolved to get some sleep. Maybe he could try another angle later. His brother cared about him, so he had to be able to convince him to care about others, too. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He woke up again when the door opened. Flint's expression was sour as he handed him another glass of water. "You watched it?" Alex guessed once he drank the whole thing and returned the cup. </p><p>"Just because Dad ordered it doesn't mean he wasn't trying to free them and it doesn't change the fact that he was attacked as soon as he went in the cell."</p><p>"As soon as he was <em> thrown </em> in, you mean. Why didn't he court martial him? Or is that a euphemism and you're going to feed me to someone who's lost their mind, too?"</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you, Alex, or let anyone else, either." Flint crossed his arms. "Greg called me, you know. Right after I picked you up. Made me promise. Clay, too. We're not going to let you get hurt anymore."</p><p>"Good thing you'd already bashed my head in, then."</p><p>"It's not like you would have just come with me."</p><p>"How do you know? You didn't ask," Alex said. </p><p>"Would you have?"</p><p>"No. Asshole."</p><p>Flint held up his hands and turned around, clearly ready to lock him back up.</p><p>"You <em> brained </em> me. I get to call you an asshole."</p><p>Flint stretched his neck side to side before he turned back around with a small nod. "Yeah, I guess. You want more pop tarts?"</p><p>"If that's my only choice."</p><p>"I could make you a peanut butter sandwich. No crusts?"</p><p>Alex flipped him off, and Flint locked the door behind him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Flint didn't stay long enough the rest of the day for Alex to convince him of anything but to take him to the bathroom again. </p><p>He did bring him a Happy Meal and a water bottle for dinner, which wasn't nearly enough food, but it was better than the pop tarts. It also contained a small Applejack pony. Her little hat made Alex think of Michael, and he sighed. Flint demanded the pony along with the trash, so Alex beaned him with the plush toy to no effect. It was really better for his mental health if he didn't have Michael on his mind, anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His brother absolutely slammed the door open late in the morning and made Alex jump out of his skin. "What the <em> hell</em>. What the hell!"</p><p>"Get out of my room," Alex said automatically. He almost pulled a muscle in his back sitting up so fast, damn it. "What?"</p><p>"Wasn't DeLuca your best friend since, like, grade school?"</p><p>Alex rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah? Still is?"</p><p>"Is he manipulating her, too? What's to gain from that? Is he hurting you or something?"</p><p>"Michael doesn't have any magic manipulation powers or seduction glands or whatever the hell you believe," Alex said, already exhausted by this conversation. "And Maria doesn't have anything to do with this."</p><p>"What power <em> does </em> he have, then?"</p><p>"Provoke him and find out," he suggested, even less interested in this topic. </p><p>"I'm sure we will," Flint said.</p><p>Alex only shrugged, offering no more insight on the matter. </p><p>"Whatever. Here." His brother handed him yet another pack of pop tarts, then crossed his arms to lean against the door frame to wait for the wrapper. "So if he didn't seduce or manipulate you or her, what the hell is he doing with <em> DeLuca</em>? Because it sounds to me like he's trying to hurt <em> you</em>."</p><p>Sometimes it felt that way, but he had to believe Michael wouldn't do that to him purposely. Instead, Alex said, "You dehumanized the prisoners at Caulfield by calling them it. Why do you use the correct pronouns for Michael?"</p><p>"Because otherwise your relationship with him would be bestiality and I don't want to think about that," Flint replied easily. </p><p>"Christ," Alex said. He balled up the wrapper as tightly as he could, but Flint caught it.</p><p>"You have got to stop throwing things at me. I'm trying to help you."</p><p>Alex put on his most unimpressed face. </p><p>"Seriously, why isn't he with you?"</p><p>"I don't know, Flint. Maybe because I kept leaving. Maybe because my whole family hunts aliens. Maybe because his mom was in Caulfield. Maybe because Dad busted his hand open when we were seventeen. Difficult to say."</p><p>Flint made a face. "Why would Dad do that? He wasn't even suspicious of them until last year."</p><p>"Because I was letting Michael stay in the shed and we slept together and Dad caught us? I had those big neck bruises and had to wear a scarf for like three weeks? Did you miss that?"</p><p>Flint blinked rapidly. "We were all deployed your senior year, of course we missed it."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Alex shrugged and indicated his neck. "He choked me out. Michael tried to stop him and got his hand smashed with a hammer for his trouble. And I got choked more once he threw Michael out. Michael couldn't exactly go to a hospital. He couldn't afford it, on top of being an alien."</p><p>Flint looked conflicted, and Alex took the opening. </p><p>"You'd think if he was just using me for something, he'd have run away while Dad was focused on me. God knows I wanted him to. Instead, Michael pushed him off of me. He didn't use his powers, but we were kids. Dad easily overpowered him. We couldn't..." Alex shook his head. "Michael's a good person. Do you understand?"</p><p>Flint frowned deeply, but brightened up shortly. "So... he will come for you, then. Okay. All that stuff you said before has nothing to do with you, anyway."</p><p>And the point Alex was trying to make went right over his head. He got little comfort bumping his head into the wall in frustration. </p><p>"So I get why not you at the moment, but why <em> her</em>?"</p><p>Alex shrugged. "She's better. He said he wants to be good for someone."</p><p>"No, that's not what I mean. She's your best friend, didn't she know about you two?"</p><p>"Uh, nobody knew about us, that's not her fault."</p><p>"Again, anybody who has ever been in the same room with the two of you knows about you two, so that's a shit excuse if I ever heard one."</p><p>"I've never been in a room with both of them except at the reunion. And once at the Pony. Both very busy." </p><p>There was also the incredibly tense ride to Kyle's, with Maria in the middle, from the shoemaker. He got stitches for his stab wound, and Michael got diagnosed with a concussion ("Why did you drive if you felt dizzy?!"), so that didn't count. He crashed at Kyle's, and Maria drove Michael home in his truck, though not before he and Michael had a private conversation in the kitchen about how they'd both thought they were going to end up together. Yeah, that was another thing Alex didn't want on his mind.</p><p>Hopefully he would never be alone with them again. It hurt to see them together more than he was willing to admit when he wanted them both to be happy. </p><p>"What about when you visited the Rez the other day?"</p><p>"With Isobel and Max, too, and I was driving, and they were in the back. Uh-huh."</p><p>"Wasn't she the self-proclaimed fun friend?"</p><p>"Yeah. So?"</p><p>"I don't know, going against the bro code doesn't seem very fun to me."</p><p>"What bro code?"</p><p>"The one where you don't date your bro's ex?"</p><p>"Why would that apply to her?"</p><p>"If someone I was best friends with since grade school started dating my high school sweetheart, I'd be pissed off. Bros should know better."</p><p>"Okay, whoa, hold on, you only ever managed to stay friends with other military kids, first of all, and you dated <em> Lindsey </em> in high school, who I'm pretty sure has dated every other guy our age in the last decade. She was with <em> Hank </em> for the reunion."</p><p>"Ugh, I wasn't saying she was my high school sweetheart--"</p><p>"And Michael is not my high school sweetheart."</p><p>"You dated in high school."</p><p>"We didn't <em> date</em>, we messed around. We didn't even talk that much."</p><p>"Dating in high school is just scheduled messing around, dude."</p><p>"This is the most torturous interrogation I've ever had," Alex said, shaking his handcuffs for emphasis. </p><p>"Okay, fine, you didn't date. You neeever dated him. But you are in love with him. For some godforsaken reason."</p><p>"Because he's a good person. And he does the best he can with what he's got. And-- And--" Alex paused to press his palms into his eyes. There were so many reasons, and he could barely verbalize two of them. The metal dug into his cheekbones, a sharp reminder of where he was. He took a deep breath and put his hands down. "It doesn't matter that <em> I'm </em> in love with him. He's moved on. He's not going to come build you a bomb."</p><p>Flint watched him with concern for a moment. "Well, certainly not before we instruct him to."</p><p>"You haven't yet?"</p><p>"Nope. Putting some other things in place first."</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>Flint only shrugged. "So DeLuca is really still your best friend even though she broke the bro code?"</p><p>Alex groaned and fell back into the bench cushions. "They hooked up before she knew about us."</p><p>"But he had to know about you and her then! So he <em> was </em> trying to hurt you!"</p><p>"Doubtful, but sure, keep trying to cram him in whatever box lets you hate him the most."</p><p>"At this point it's not even the alien thing, one or both of them hurt you, and I promised Greg that wouldn't happen anymore."</p><p>"You're about a decade late on the protective older brother thing," Alex said flatly. "Michael told me no. They're adults, they can do whatever they want. It's none of my business and none of yours either."</p><p>Flint merely humphed and left, door locked. </p><p>Alex waited a moment before he pulled out the nail file to practice picking the cuffs. Time to compartmentalize <em> that </em> entire conversation. Later he'd practice on the door. </p><p>He hadn't heard anybody moving around the house at night. He had heard one person who wasn't Flint, unless Flint had taken to wearing high heels and walking less like an ogre. </p><p>He doubted it.</p><p>Alex planned to try to see whoever it was next time he heard them by leaning as stealthily against the door as he could. He had a feeling they didn't want him to see them, though. </p><p>Meanwhile, he wasn't getting much out of Flint, mainly snark about CrashCon and bitching about Maria. </p><p>It only took him an hour to finagle the cuffs open with the nail file; less to open the door. He listened carefully to the sounds of the house without the barrier of the door in the way. The hum of air conditioning, a fan spinning somewhere... Alex peeked out the hallway, but it was dark. </p><p>Based on sound alone, Alex was sure there weren't any other makeshift cells because if there were, Flint would be feeding their occupants, too. He only walked from the front door to the kitchen to the bathroom to the closet he was in. Alex was also sure, despite the size of the property, that he could get to a neighbor's house and get help, but he dreaded to think what would happen to his friends if he got away and Flint decided to use someone else as leverage.</p><p>No, it was best to stay put, and keep practicing picking the locks until he could open the door with his eyes closed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He got a glimpse of the other person the next day, though not enough of her face to be useful. She was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. </p><p>Instead, he had a memory of playing Sonic Adventure with Liz and Rosa and Kyle as small children at Kyle's house. It wasn't a four player game. It wasn't even a true two player game. Whoever had the second controller could move Tails while playing as Sonic. But the kids liked to watch Rosa play because the story was funny, and she was the best at it even though it was Kyle's game.</p><p>How strange to think he was the only one of that particular playgroup not related by blood to anyone else there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning, Flint gave him two packs of pop tarts already open. "Going to be real busy today, so pace yourself. Probably won't be back till tonight."</p><p>"Why? Finally ransoming me?"</p><p>Flint took a postcard out of a pocket and waved it. Alex could barely make out the curly red letters of his name before it was gone again.</p><p>"He's not going to come," Alex insisted. </p><p>"Don't worry, he will."</p><p>He nodded at the postcard rather than worry about exactly that. "Did your sugar mama write that?"</p><p>"Gross, Alex. She could literally be our mom."</p><p>"Is she?" he asked sharply, though he's sure he would've recognized his mother through the window. </p><p>"You know Mom hates this stuff. Look, if everything goes according to plan, you'll find out tonight. We'll let your alien room with you when he finishes the bomb."</p><p>"Whatever," Alex said, since it didn't seem to matter how many times he said Michael wouldn't be coming. Maybe he'd finally shut up about it after the night went by without a peep. His brother locked him back in and left him alone in the house.</p><p>Although, if they thought they were going to lock Michael in there with him, they had another thing coming. Unless... Unless they had the pollen. God, he hoped not. </p><p>True to his word, Flint wasn't back for lunch. Alex ate one of the pop tarts. The woman arrived at some point and he heard her walk into the bathroom, but he had no idea why she stayed there for several more hours. He was mostly annoyed that he couldn't keep practicing picking the locks in case she came back out. </p><p>As the hall darkened, there were more arrivals, the first time he'd heard a third person. They had a similar weight distribution, but he was so used to Flint's footfalls by then he knew when he left the other person in the living room to go to the kitchen. He slowed at the bathroom, and Alex was too distracted by Flint opening the closet door to keep listening. </p><p>Flint had a shit-eating grin and a few new bruises since the morning. Alex's stomach dropped. "He didn't."</p><p>"Oh, he did! I told you!" Flint handed him a microwaved dinner and shoved him down the bench so that he could sit and hold a bag of ice wrapped in a towel to his face. "In fact, he was <em> early</em>. Dad called me and said he hit him with his cane and that <em> wasn't part of the deal</em>."</p><p>Alex wasn't sure whether he should laugh or scream. He did neither, only stared down at the food.</p><p>"Then he popped one of my tires, flung my gun out of my hand and threw me against my car without touching me. Telekinesis. Shiiit."</p><p>Alex swallowed. He had the sudden urge to stab his brother with a nail file.</p><p>"I don't really like waking up to way too many volts of electricity while tied to a chair, so I may have been a bit of a total asshole and threatened you preemptively, but it worked. Your alien in shining armor is here."</p><p>It was Michael in the other room with the vaguely familiar woman being asked to build a genetic bomb that could very well kill his whole family in exchange for... Alex? </p><p>"He won't do it," Alex said, but he was already shaken that Michael had even looked for him so... aggressively. </p><p>Flint put down the ice pack. Alex could have sworn he saw pity there. "Eat up, little brother."</p><p>He held up the tray. "Give it to Michael."</p><p>"Uh-uh, you eat it or I eat it. Microwave dinners are a privilege for people who don't zap me with my own shit."</p><p>He felt nauseous and put it down on the bench beside him. "But you'll feed him?"</p><p>"I guess I could spare some pop tarts." Flint put the ice back on his face. "You know he said he wanted a couple kids and a dad band?"</p><p>Alex's brain ground to a halt. "What?"</p><p>"He was saying he was going to be an agricultural engineer, have a couple kids, start a dad band, till he was provoked. I assume he meant by Dad, which means he wanted kids with<em> you</em>."</p><p>It took Alex a moment to remember to breathe. Michael had wanted a family with him until his dad ruined it. He shouldn't cry about that. Not in front of Flint.</p><p>"We were <em> fairly </em> sure the male presenting aliens didn't have wombs or anything, but who the hell knows. Their internal anatomy made almost no sense."</p><p>Alex actually turned and punched his brother in the shoulder at the fullest force he could muster while handcuffed. "Those were <em> people </em> you dissected."</p><p>"It's called an autopsy, you know, what people do to dead humans too? And <em> I </em> didn't do any. The data is based on photographs from the late forties. Eat your dinner, Alex."</p><p>He picked up the fork and pushed the rice around the plastic tray. "You didn't hurt him?"</p><p>"Not a hair out of place, unlike me. Are you gonna tell <em> him </em> off for hitting me?"</p><p>Alex spared him a dark look, fist clenched around the fork. "You got off easy."</p><p>Flint glanced at the silverware and then back up to Alex's face. "Don't make me regret letting you have that."</p><p>He took a deep breath and relaxed his grip. "I think you're going to regret a lot of things about all this."</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not. How long do you think it'll take him to build the thing properly? My techs needed a couple weeks for each prototype, but the boss thinks he can build it by CrashCon. You are a powerful motivator."</p><p>Alex forced himself to eat the chicken and rice. He knew it was good, especially after days of mostly pop tarts, but he couldn't taste it. He still didn't believe Michael would actually build a bomb. Not for him. He passed the clean tray to his brother along with the fork. </p><p>"Now I get to go babysit. See you in the morning."</p><p>Alex pulled out the nail file as the door clicked shut and listened to Flint's footsteps. They stayed in the living room for a while before Flint led Michael to another part of the house. </p><p>He twirled the file in his hand. If he broke out now, he could go to the bathroom and get the shower rod to use as both a crutch and a long range weapon. He could go to the living room and incapacitate the woman with it. Hopefully his leg was in there. Even if it wasn't, he would have Michael to back him up against Flint. Incapacitate his brother and get out. </p><p>Too many variables. Just because that woman wore heels didn't mean she wasn't a trained operative. Or she could alert Flint. Or she could have a gun. </p><p>Alex put the nail file back in his pocket. He didn't want Michael to build a damn thing, but he had asked Michael to trust him with the glass, so he supposed he had to trust that Michael knew what he was doing now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He couldn't sleep with Michael so close yet so far away. He would consider himself antsy. </p><p>After approximately four hours, he heard Flint and Michael move out of the room they were in. Alex sat up and scooted closer to the door to try and hear any conversation. </p><p>Michael's voice. "I want to see Alex!"</p><p>Alex rubbed at his eyes where they prickled. </p><p>"That's where we're going. Would you shut up?" Flint.</p><p>"If you hurt him--"</p><p>"I haven't, you can ask him yourself. Christ you're annoying. Hold still, you get another dose first."</p><p>"I don't care, let me see Alex," Michael said impatiently. </p><p>The door opened and Michael stumbled in, and despite everything, Alex hadn't really believed he was there until he saw him with his own eyes. </p><p>The door shut again without a word from Flint, but Alex didn't care. He was busy watching Michael look around wildly till he landed on Alex tucked into the corner. He immediately looked a thousand times lighter. His relief was palpable. "Alex."</p><p>Then he was being hugged and prodded and examined before he could react. He was touch starved on a normal day, and he only had his brother for the last couple of days. "Michael, stop it." He was enjoying the attention too much, but he couldn't regret stopping Michael from touching him like he still cared.</p><p>"Are you all right? Your brother said he would kill you if I didn't--"</p><p>"I'm fine, what are you <em> doing </em> here--"</p><p>Michael's face was more incredulous than Flint's had been. "I found the napkin in the junkyard and figured something happened to you. Your dad was creeping around your house, and he led me to Flint, and I'm here."</p><p>Alex scowled. "He was in my house." He'd have to check his security footage later and see what he was looking for. </p><p>"I may have hurt your door slamming him into it."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that. Why did you agree to build the bomb?"</p><p>"I had to."</p><p>"No, you didn't."</p><p>"Yes, I did. Flint told me he'd kill you if I didn't."</p><p>"Flint is going to use that bomb to kill people. Your family. I'm not worth it."</p><p>Michael sank to his knees in front of him, his eyes watery, and pressed his forehead into Alex's knee. "Yes, you are. Yes, you are! You're worth this whole stupid planet, Alex. I'm sorry. I am so sorry I let you think you weren't."</p><p>He wasn't sure what he was saying, but he picked and subsequently tossed the handcuffs aside, making Michael jump slightly at the noise. That's when Alex remembered what Michael had said when he showed him the bunker--</p><p>
  <em> If anyone's going to destroy me, it might as well be you. </em>
</p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p>"We're idiots," Alex said, pulling Michael up to sit beside him on the bench so he could get at the door. "In more ways than one."</p><p>"I just built a highly sophisticated bomb in three hours and fifty-three minutes," he protested. His objection slowed when he realized Alex was unlocking the door. "I was pissed... off... Alex?"</p><p>Alex shushed him and opened the door a crack. No drifting conversation or distant footsteps. </p><p>He turned to Michael, who was staring at him with wide-eyed wonder. "How?"</p><p>Alex waved the nail file. "Stole this from Flint a couple days ago. Did you see my leg anywhere?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, in the lab with your bag."</p><p>"Great, come on," Alex said, standing shakily. Michael was instantly under his arm to assist. </p><p>"I'm confused."</p><p>"We'll make t-shirts," Alex said as they made their way down the hall. "You think I'm worth the whole stupid planet? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Unless you're about to tell me that the bomb blows up the <em> whole stupid planet</em>. That would be more ridiculous."</p><p>"I don't think it could blow up a beaker, let alone this damn planet." </p><p>Michael reluctantly let Alex go at the counter in front of his bag, though he stayed close, borderline hovering. Alex ignored his leg in favor of opening his laptop. He blinked at the screen as it started up before the words caught up to him.</p><p>He looked over at Michael's casual grin. "You sabotaged it?"</p><p>"I tweaked the design. Reinforced the walls of the genetic component. The explosive can't reach it, so nothing can get aerosolized. It's basically a firework."</p><p>Alex patted his cheek with a smile. "Good job." He typed in his password and pressed his thumb onto the fingerprint scanner. Several of his programs opened on start up. "The glass is... still at Dad's house. Guess he hasn't taken it anywhere yet."</p><p>"You put a tracker on it?"</p><p>"That's how we track things in the 21st century, Michael." He eyed his other programs and started to tab through them. "Did you recognize the woman?"</p><p>"Said she was Helena Ortecho. Liz's mom, right? Why the hell does she want an alien bomb?"</p><p>Liz's mom, who watched them along with Kyle's dad whenever they were at the Valenti house. She bought the Sonic game for them to play; she always encouraged Rosa to take the controller. "Rosa's mom. With Jim Valenti."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, oh. There's the motivation, I guess, but I don't know how she found out. And how did she even get in contact with Flint and my dad?"</p><p>"I don't know. Shouldn't we get out of here?"</p><p>Alex rifled through his bag. His jacket was folded up inside, and Alex also felt that damn horse toy. He found his phone at the bottom. The screen was cracked. "That asshole..." He shook his head and handed his unlocked phone to Michael. "Here, call a Lyft."</p><p>"Why? My truck is here."</p><p>"To buy us more time."</p><p>"Okay, how the hell do I call a Lyft?"</p><p>"Swipe up, scroll over to the apps that start with L, tap on the pink app."</p><p>"Okay." Michael turned around to lean against the counter, but he stayed unusually close to Alex to do so, and Alex felt it like a burn. </p><p>"Anything else important happen that I missed?"</p><p>"Uhh, I was kind of busy looking for you. Did Liz tell you about Cam's tox screen before you left?"</p><p>"No, why?" Alex bent over to attach his prosthetic, the socks thankfully clean, and Michael offered a stabilizing hand. </p><p>"I think she said it was butycirol or something like that, her contact said it was military, some kind of amnesia drug."</p><p>"Well, that sounds fun," Alex said, frowning. He straightened up, but Michael didn't move his hand. "I've never heard of it."</p><p>"Honestly, she called me super early in the morning and I wasn't really listening. I could have the name wrong."</p><p>Alex nodded and shut his laptop. "Are Isobel and Maria okay? Flint said they were possible targets to get at you as well."</p><p>"Maria took Mimi on a retreat, so she's not even in the state, and Isobel's fine, I'd know if she wasn't." He tapped on his temple. "Well, given I was dosed with something, I don't know <em> currently</em>, but she was fine before I got here, and she's a badass."</p><p>Alex looked him over, but he didn't look sick or anything. "You feel okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, she said it was just a power serum."</p><p>"Okay, good. How long till the Lyft gets here?"</p><p>"Twenty minutes?" Michael handed his phone back. </p><p>Alex checked the app and nodded. "Anything important in here we should take?"</p><p>Michael looked around the room. "Not really. I kind of want to take the torch, it's nice."</p><p>"The lab at the school has a nice torch."</p><p>"You can't have too many nice torches." Regardless, Michael didn't move an inch from beside Alex. </p><p>"Go get it then."</p><p>Michael looked between Alex and the array of tools. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was really afraid your dad had killed you this time," Michael said softly. "That you'd finally left me for good."</p><p>Alex sighed and pulled him in for a hug. The scent of rain filled his nostrils; he never wanted to be unable to smell that. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. I meant it."</p><p>"You were there for me when I couldn't ask anyone else to be. I didn't thank you for that. And everything you've been doing, helping with my mom, with Max. Thank you, Alex."</p><p>"I said I'd protect you." He patted Michael's back gently. "Whatever ways I can."</p><p>"I want to protect you, too. I... I need you to be safe, okay?"</p><p>"I am safe. Hate to break it to you, but Flint wasn't going to hurt me."</p><p>Michael huffed. He felt the warm air on the nape of his neck. "Your blood relatives don't have the greatest track record of not hurting you."</p><p>"He's aware. He was bluffing. Look at me, I'm okay."</p><p>Michael leaned away, scanning him once again for injuries. When he found none, he said, "I'm always looking at you."</p><p>Alex flinched without meaning to. "I'm too exhausted to talk in metaphors, Guerin. Especially when it ends with us on two different pages in two entirely different books."</p><p>Michael leaned back against the counter, eyes trained on the floor. "Then I won't. I'll tell you what's true. I used to think this planet and every human on it was worthless. I was smarter than everyone because I'm an alien, so that's what I held on to with every foster family that proved me right. That my real family was smart, and better than humans, so they'd be back for me. But I was stuck here until then. The first time I thought it'd be okay if they didn't find me was when you offered me your shed." He looked up, expression earnest, and Alex was frozen. "I fell in love with you and you made this whole stupid planet worth it, Alex. I wanted to make it better. Without you, it's just... a bunch of rocks hurtling around a yellow dwarf star."</p><p>"Then-- Then why go to Maria?"</p><p>"You said you wanted us to be friends. I can't be good for you, so I thought I could be good for her. I'm trying, but I don't think I'm doing it right. I don't know."</p><p>"I said I wanted us to be friends," Alex repeated blankly. </p><p>Michael nodded. </p><p>"When did I say that?"</p><p>"When you came to the junkyard and I told you that I'm an alien."</p><p>Alex had to squeeze his brain. So much had happened that day. Mostly he remembered Maria's necklace in Michael's boot, and the bunker, and the ship and Michael wanting to leave the planet, and the Pony and Maria promising it'd never happen again. </p><p>Michael had asked what he wanted, and he hadn't really known. He was not good at verbalizing what he wanted. He had spent too long believing it didn't matter. He'd wanted a conversation. He'd wanted to know Michael. He'd wanted an actual foundation for an actual relationship. But he <em>said</em>...</p><p>"I wanted us to be friends <em> to start</em>. I wanted us to communicate better and actually know each other. I do want that. I-I still want that."</p><p>"Friends... to start." Michael slid down the cabinets to sit on the floor, face screwed up. Like he needed all his brain power to compute. Like he melted. </p><p>Alex tossed the nail file on the counter before he carefully, slowly slid down beside him and waited quietly. He definitely didn't want to say the wrong thing, or too little, or too much. As the minutes stretched on, he checked the notifications on his phone. So many missed calls, mostly from his boss, though he had a message from Liz and even Max. The call he'd have to make to his boss later was bound to be a headache. </p><p>He put his phone down when Michael pinched his sleeve, eyes downcast. "Did you mean it? At Caulfield. You said you don't look away either. Did you mean it like I meant it?" He looked up for the answer. </p><p>Alex caught his hand, his heart wrenching at the realization that Michael thought he was lying to get him out of the building just like he had when he'd yelled that he didn't love him. "I meant that I wouldn't leave without you." He took a deep breath. "I meant that I love you. Is that what you meant?"</p><p>Michael glanced at his lips before he dropped his head onto his shoulder. "Yeah. I meant that I loved you then and I love you now. Can't really stop." He squeezed Alex's hand. </p><p>Alex rested his head on top of Michael's. "We really are idiots. You thought I was done, and I thought you moved on."</p><p>"Yeah, I get why you said we need to work on our communication skills, now."</p><p>Alex just snorted. </p><p>"I'm... going to break up with Maria."</p><p>"Friends first, remember? You don't have to do that."</p><p>"I know, and I think I do. I think it's not fair to her that I'm in love with you. It wasn't fair to begin with, I just wanted to... bury myself. Pretend I was normal and everything was okay. And... I don't know... I don't think she's good for me."</p><p>"How do you mean? You both seem pretty happy to me."</p><p>"You've seen me happy. You might be the only one who has. Do you really think that?"</p><p>Alex hesitated. "No, but it's not very nice to see melancholy in your ex, is it? Might well be jealousy."</p><p>"I guess not. I'm sure it's underneath. And I like her, I do." Michael sighed. "But I try to talk to her, seriously, and she won't let me, just waves away my concerns when I'm worried. Distracts me with-- with other things."</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes. "I know you have sex, you don't have to tiptoe around it." Not that he wanted to hear about it. "Kind of funny since she called you a Chad on the way to the shoemaker."</p><p>"That's outrageous." He didn't sound outraged. He sounded resigned. "I'm definitely breaking up with her."</p><p>"I'll tell you what I told her. Give her a chance. She's a good person."</p><p>"You told her that?" </p><p>Michael felt him shrug. "It's true. You wanted to date her. Of course I told her that. I wanted you to be happy."</p><p>"I'm not sure she wants me to be happy, though. Or... I don't know. I don't feel like I can talk to her, not like with you. And you make me better. You know?"</p><p>"I think so. I think you make me better, too."</p><p>Michael nodded. "Then I'll break up with her. And we'll, we'll work on being friends. What about Forrest?"</p><p>Alex's phone vibrated then, demanding their attention. "Our ride is here. What about Forrest?"</p><p>Michael stood and pulled Alex up along with him, not once letting his hand go. "Aren't you dating him?"</p><p>"Are you jealous of the nazi guy with the sad dye job?" Alex teased lightly. </p><p>"Yes," Michael said seriously. </p><p>Alex nodded and bumped their shoulders together. "Don't be. We went on one date and my internalized homophobia attacked. So, you know, that ended that."</p><p>"Oh." Michael opened the door of the stranger's car. "Sorry. That sucks."</p><p>"It's fine. Well, it's not, but I'm working on it." The driver read out the confirmation number, and Alex checked his phone. "That's us."</p><p>"Come on in. I gotta say, I don't think the Crashdown is open this late, y'all sure that's where you wanna go?"</p><p>"Yup," Michael said easily. "It's just a good place to go on a stroll, you know?"</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea. Buckle up."</p><p>Once the driver heard two clicks, they were off, hand in hand again. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i drawed a picture!!! &lt;3 https://michael-runs-hot-guerin.tumblr.com/post/620417236439580672/i-meant-that-i-love-you-is-that-what-you<br/>several people have asked for more here and :) i haven't watched 212 yet :) we'll see :) i'll watch sometime on tuesday :) :) :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>